


活动贺文合集

by Eluka



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluka/pseuds/Eluka
Summary: 群里活动，挑歌写文
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Let's Get Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn't anything you can say or do  
> To ever make me run from you  
> So don't hold back  
> Stop the act, drop the facts  
> Let me see into your point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair Game

“这么说吧，Qrow Branwen有信任问题。”

“但是他信任你。”Clover说。

“现在不了，”Oscar，现在是Ozpin，靠在沙发里，用稚嫩的声音和他谈起成年人的话题，“是我的错，但不是因为我，很久以前的事了。”

“好吧，”Clover摊牌说，“我不问你们的事，我也不打听他以前怎么样，我只想知道他现在状态如何。”

“我会说已经到了信任危机的程度。”Ozpin眨眨眼，金光闪烁，Clover仍然觉得他不可思议。

“我只是活得更久一点，”Oscar双眼后的灵魂似乎能看穿他，“经验有时候也会出错。”

特工点点头：“不管怎么说，谢谢你告诉我。”

“随时欢迎，”Ozpin露出微笑，Ironwood的手下和他一样好猜，“是为了任务，是吧？”

“当然，如果他不能信任队友我们会很麻烦。”Clover解释得很快，“你不会告诉Oscar吧？我不想让别人误会我觉得他不够专业。”

“放心，我很会保密。”Ozpin笑着说。

Clover Ebi也会说谎，偶尔的、无伤大雅的谎话，没有人会在意。但Ozpin是个异类，他看出别人在撒谎，却又什么都不说，只有他的眼神会告诉你：他知道了。

Clover抚摸后颈上竖起的汗毛，他见过Ozpin。在维特节的颁奖式上，Ozpin授予他的小队第三名的奖章，信标的校长向他弯下腰，静悄悄地眨了眨眼：“你很好运。”

十八岁的他还处在年少轻狂的喜悦中，认为白发的教授好心祝贺他。现在他完全明白过来，Ozpin早就看出了他的外像力。

而那一年的冠军是STRQ队。

那时他看着Qrow去摸队长手里的奖杯，他一点都不嫉妒，从交手时起他就明白自己的队伍毫无胜算，这个人从没有在战斗中不信任他的队友。

他的不信任是在战斗以外的一切方面的。

“约他去训练，别约他去酒吧。”Harriet评价道。这是他们约定俗成的规矩，用AceOps的话来说，Qrow Branwen就是这种人，和他上战场很容易，但很难再和他有别的交情。

这话不是说他不近人情，他看起来还挺风趣的。他们约他打牌，约他一起去餐厅，进展都还不错，可到了第二天，这些事就好像从没发生过一样。

“真难搞。”Elm说。而Marrow说：“我以为AceOps不交朋友的。”

“AceOps不和小屁孩交朋友，”Elm指着他的额头，“尤其是像你这样的。”

Marrow是他们当中最年轻的那个，Clover不得不承认，当你已经过了40岁，想要和二十出头的年轻人保持什么类似朋友的关系，就变得有点困难。多数时候他们幼稚得让人难以忍受，他怀疑Ozpin看世人是否一直如此。

但Qrow却很信任年轻人，抛开亲属的关系不谈，他就像所有人不着调的长辈。某种意义上，Clover羡慕他们。

他叹了口气，从会议室的椅子上站起来，Marrow问他去哪儿，他说他想请假。

他已经有两年没有请过假了，Ironwood发来几条简讯表示关心，他说他只是想歇一天。

接着他漫无目的地走进训练场，假如他看了卷轴，上面会显示RWBY队正在占用。但他只是在闲逛，走进门时他听到里面传出热弹爆炸的响声，Qrow趴在观战区的围栏上，兴致勃勃地朝下望。

“快点，Yang，再快点儿！别太用力，惯性太大了，你跟不上她。”

他看起来很高兴，Clover站到他身边，也向场地里看过去：Yang追着Ruby，红色的外像力满场流窜，Yang有点不耐烦了。

Blake和Weiss在两根柱子上过招，好像在跳舞。Qrow转过头，显然知道他来了。

“你没去押车？”他问。Clover耸耸肩：“我请假了。”

Qrow认真地打量他，舌尖在上颚弹了一下，发出清脆又轻佻的声音。“真有意思，”他偏过头说，“我还以为擎天的黄金男孩从来不请假。”

“我也是人，朋友，提醒你一下。”Clover在开玩笑，表情却有些疲惫，“还有别叫我男孩，我年纪和你差不多。”

“真的？”Qrow笑了笑，似乎看出他心不在焉，没有再打趣。Clover正要指出他从不看队友的资料，就见他转过头，对着场中央吹了声口哨。

“Blake！放松，丫头，别跟太近了！”

他话还没有说完，Weiss剑尖上立刻蹿出一道火舌，沿着Blake的刀刃烧了上去。弗纳人向后一跃，长刀展开成飞绫抖灭火苗，再看柳叶白苑的晶槽，不知什么时候已经换成红色的了。

Blake向这边点了点头，Weiss见到他旁边站着特工的队长，两个人打声招呼，又重新开始对练。Clover没来得及回礼，一团花瓣从他眼前扑过去，快乐地上蹿下跳：“嗨Clover！”

Clover摇摇头笑起来：“嗨Ruby。”Yang的拳风紧跟着呼啸而过，Qrow看了一眼卷轴，叹了口气：“Ruby，当心你的aura，别只用外像力。”

飞到场边的花团立刻落了下来，和追上来的Yang缠斗在一起。

Clover看了一会儿她们小队的对战，招式很精彩，对于年龄来说已经相当成熟了，但Qrow偶尔还能挑出些问题。他多半时间都在盯着aura，却还跟得上四个人的动作，不知道是怎么做到的。

Clover转回头看着他的侧脸，看到他略微皱起的眉毛和认真抿起来的嘴角，忍不住说：“你教他们教得很不错。”

Qrow向他瞟了一眼，很无所谓地笑笑：“不，我只是帮他们看一下。”

又一次，总是这样，Clover感到一阵无力的疲惫感。他在尝试，但就像Ozpin说的，Qrow Branwen不相信关系，也不相信感情，似乎和人熟稔对他来说并不重要，就好像……Clover大胆地想道，就好像他不相信有人会和他产生联系。

但他不是没有朋友，Clover的作祟心对他腹诽，只是要认识他很难。他深吸了一口气，下定决心。

“你知道，”他声音紧绷地说，“有时候你可以接受一下，我是说，我们和你说这些话都是真心的。”

“什么？”Qrow显得毫无头绪，“你想说什么？”

Clover不是很敢看他，正在训练中的小队没有注意他们，他目视前方，看着Yang用一枚飞弹阻断了她妹妹逃跑的路：“我刚才说我们年纪差不多，你大概不记得了，我们上过同一届维特节。”

“维特节？在信标的那场？”

“对，我是擎天的学生，我们拿了第三名。”

很神奇，说出来之后他反而没那么紧张了。

Qrow睁大眼睛，但紧接着又眯起双眼，一副在努力回想的架势。“第三名，第三名……等等，等等，那个是你？”他发出难以置信的笑声，“那个拿绳镖的卷头发小子？”

“对，没错，”Clover拖长声音翻了个白眼，和他一起笑起来，“变化挺大，是吧。”

“真的，”Qrow像是还不敢相信，“我记得你以前像在叛逆期。”

“没办法，我参军了。”Clover摊开双手，做了个十分无奈的鬼脸，“耳钉我还留着，顺便说一下。”

Qrow摇着头，他确实在笑，得知这件旧事似乎让他亲近了很多。他指着Clover的武器，笑得像个猜中谜底的小孩：“那是你的绳镖，我想起来了。”Clover拍了拍挂在腰上的Kingfisher：“没错。”他的旧绳镖，现在是他的钓钩。

“我记得那个绳镖，”Qrow说，“印象深刻，老兄，我们差点没赢下来。”

Clover感到脸颊发热：“是，咳，不管怎么样，你们才是冠军。”

“都是过去的事了。”曾经的冠军向后摆了摆手，他平静的态度让Clover有一种预感：很快这件事也会变成他们打过的牌局和一起吃过的午餐，就像露水滑过乌鸦的翅膀一样，在他们的关系里不留下一丝痕迹。这个想法让他感觉……有些焦躁，他疲于再和Branwen玩这样的游戏了。

“也许吧，”他说，语气急促，像是怕错过什么，“但是那时候我觉得你很厉害。你的武器，还有你战斗的方式……你把我甩下场的时候，我以为你也要掉下去了，结果你没有。我看着你向上飞，你不知道，朋友，那时候我就在想——”他紧张地停顿了一下，“我想你就是我要追求的目标，现在也是。”

他停下来看着Qrow，训练场里突然很安静，尽管打斗还没有结束，但那声音听起来像在离他很远的地方。Qrow惊讶地和他对视。

“我……抱歉，”他面前的红眼睛有点游移不定，“我不知道。”

“没关系，你现在知道了。”Clover故作轻松地耸了耸肩，“总之，我不知道你怎么看别人评价你，但是我可以保证，我对你说的都是真的。所以当我说你很好，或者你教这些孩子的时候很好，答应我，别再说不是这样的，因为在我看来事实就是这样，你很优秀。”

Qrow从头到尾都在盯着他，仿佛他脸上长着另一张从没见过的面孔，这时又突然惊醒过来，偏移开视线：“虽然你这么说有点尴尬……谢谢。”

他看起来不知所措，Clover向他凑近了一些，同他的肩膀靠在一起。

“你只是不习惯。”他朝着Qrow的侧脸眨了眨眼，“相信我，我真的有很崇拜你，从你打败我的那一刻直到现在。”

Qrow低下头，Clover看着他沉默地盯着围栏下的地板，但他的嘴角在笑。

“Clover？”他说，“等她们训练完……你想不想去喝杯茶？”

前方传来冰墙爆裂的震响，Clover一脚从底层的栏杆上踩空了。

“当、当然！”他窘迫地站稳脚跟，现在反而是他手足无措，“随时都行。”

Qrow将头埋得更低，肩膀抖动了两下，然后拨开落到眼前的头发，抬起头显然又要拿他打趣。

“等等，”他脸色一变，指着Clover，“所以你认识我。”

“是啊我……”Clover不明就里地张开口，立刻猜出大事不妙，“不不不我只是……”

Qrow的红眼睛已经很危险地半眯起来：“你认识我，那你为什么把我们铐起来？”

“见到你有点激动？”Clover举起双手，看见他把手按在了刀柄上，“都是命令，命令！是James干的！”

“嗯哼。”Qrow点了点头，显然不信。但他一边偷笑，一边从披风底下拎出重剑，也不像是真的在记仇。Clover当然乐意陪他胡闹，逃命一样径直翻过围栏，跳进了训练场里。

Yang正拉着Blake的飞绫跃上高台，Weiss在半空召出一串阵法，Ruby将新月玫瑰的刀尖稳在阵心中，一架炮台已经准备就绪。忽然AceOps蓝白相间的制服从瞄准镜前越过去，紧跟着Harbinger的刀光，十分凶险地追在屁股后面。

刀刃和Kingfisher的钓竿锵地碰了一下，Clover的喊声听起来一点也不危急：“对不起，噗，对不起我道歉了！我真的只想跟你开个玩笑！”

轰然一声，用来做障碍的柱子被重剑劈得粉碎，无数个黑色的小方块下雨一样落下来。

Ruby看了眼Yang和Blake，又看了眼Weiss：“问题不大？”

队友们摇了摇头：“问题不大。”

于是她扣动扳机，Blake的虚影同新月玫瑰的子弹一齐向前冲去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为想写队长的爱豆鸦哥所以扔了一堆私设我好快乐


	2. HERO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if it's true as they say,  
> that I don't have a heart?  
> That I'm more a machine than a man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironqrow

“Branwen教授？”Jaune在他身后举起照明的手电，灯光晃了一晃，声音从寂静的洞窟里传出回音，“我们最好还是回去吧，前面的结构不稳定。”

Qrow叹了口气，仰头望向穹顶的钢架，在他们四周，是巨大的钢铁洞窟。

深入地下的两百米后，这座久远的战前遗迹，如今只开掘到半途。复杂的横梁结构在他们头顶交错，仿佛千百根错落的轨道，互相重叠又分散，延着墙壁深深扎进地底。梁架上隐约可见成片的锈迹，有些坚硬的钢铁已被蚀断，凄惨地露出尖利的断刃，和其中腐朽的线路。

隧洞的另一端陷入灯光照不到的黑暗里，看不见尽头，偶有残旧金属的反光，昭示着前方还有很长的一段路。但这里显然是走廊或通道，距离勘测队测算的中心已经很近了。

他转回头，拿过Jaune手里的灯筒：“你先回去，我再找一找，应该就在附近。”

“教授……”Jaune不敢留下他，Qrow又拿走了他的对讲机：“只要在信号范围内，有状况我会求救。你回去吧，和他们一起在后面的房间等我。”

没有对讲机和主照明，Jaune不能再逗留，只好沿路返回发掘队的营地。他担忧地望着教授的背影，看到他头也不回地跟着灯光，迈进了钢铁的隧洞里。

Qrow继续向前走，手电筒的远光勉强能够照出走廊的全貌。反光来自尽头的舱门，也许是材质的缘故，门上的锈迹不多，但门框已经弯折，门板是厚重的金属，也在塌陷的门楣下整块向外凸起。

这样的损坏在战时的遗迹里十分常见，是爆炸留下的痕迹，这扇门里一定有什么东西炸毁过。

Qrow试着推门，意料之中已经变形卡住了，但门边折出的缝隙很大，他侧过身从里面挤了进去。

没有人知道这里埋着什么，连射线扫描都被金属层挡住了讯号。现在这条通道前很有可能是遗迹的中心，能亲眼见到大战争时留下的武器，Qrow握着灯的手有些颤抖。

门后的通道承受过爆炸，损毁更加严重。残破的墙壁外暴露出土壤，钢板四处剥落，踩在脚底发出不祥的空洞回响。这里的结构确实不稳定，刚才他只是激动就闯了进来，现在又开始忧心天花板的牢固性。

他小心地探寻，扶着湿凉的土壤或金属，一只手举起手电。光柱扫过断裂的墙壁，他只迈了一步，立刻感到脚下一空，地板咯嚓塌陷了半边。接着身旁都传出令人牙酸的金属扭曲声，Qrow向后退开，看到土块簌簌地落下来，地板牵着两侧的墙壁，几块厚重的钢板在他头顶上摇摇欲坠。

这一刻他无法进退，甚至连重心都不敢移动，却听到前方有急促的奔跑声。他想要喊住不论是谁，不要踩塌通道，从剥落的金属后闪出一个白色的人影，一把将他扑在地上，滑出了几米远，原先站着的地方顿时塌了一片，隧道里响起巨大的震鸣。这个人力气似乎很强，拖起他又向前跑，Qrow在半拖半抱中转过头，看见身后的通道接连塌方，土块和钢铁几乎擦着他们的后背砸在地上，地板支撑不住，也从边缘脱落下来，带起地动山摇的巨响。

他抓紧拖住他的手臂，一起逃到舱门前，想起门缝太小，只够一个人勉强钻出去；而塌方的速度太快，来不及的话，两个人都要死在这里……

“你先出去……”他挣扎着说，救下他的人全不理会，一只手抓住门边向里一扳，直接将门板卸了下来。

Qrow被他带着扑出门外，刚一出门身后立刻被涌上来的金属和土石填满，一摊泥土混合着挤压变形的钢铁，在惯性下从空了的门洞里挤出来，流到Qrow的脚尖下停住了。

两个人躺在地上，回到了他来时宽阔的走廊里。

“你没事吧？”有人问他，Qrow这才抬起头，转过手电的灯筒，在亮光下看清了陌生人的脸。那是个男人，高大又健壮，穿着白色的军装，钴蓝色的眼睛忧虑地望着他。

“你是谁？”Qrow不回答他，未发掘的隧道里怎么会有人？

“James Ironwood，军队派我来保护发掘工作。”陌生人站起来，伸出手拉他，Qrow却不敢接：“军队没有通知我们，发掘进度还没到这里，你为什么在我们前面？”

男人回头看了一眼被堵住的通道：“我接到的命令是秘密保护。根据你们前几天发回来的报告，这里可能是大战争最后使用的武器，军方都很重视，但学院一向不满我们介入，就只派我来察看一下。这里结构太复杂了，我从2队的发掘口进来，路上摔坏了灯，不知道怎样就绕到这条路上了。”

Qrow坐在地上冷笑起来：“保护，不是监视吗？现在大战争的教训就摆在这里，学院为什么限制你们使用电子武器，军部怎么可能不明白，鬼迷心窍而已。”

他在学院几十年，见到军队就有脾气窜上来。那名军官低下头，脸上有些难为情：“我只是服从命令，无法决定军部的作为，请您不要为难我，Branwen教授。按理说我是绝对不能暴露的，但有人遇难我不能不管。”

Qrow看他不像军部一贯的作风，手电惨白的光线下又显得灰尘仆仆，一身军装挂满了尘土，额发也散乱着，看起来竟有点可怜。于是顾及他刚救了自己一命，没有再说什么，拉住他的手站了起来。

“Ironwood……”

“James，叫我James就好。”军官急切地说。

Qrow有些费解，但还是叫他James：“你现在怎么办？我们不需要军队的人，你回军部去，告诉他们学院的研究不用别人插手。”

James向他行了个礼：“抱歉，但保护发掘工作是我的任务。”

“那你想怎样？”Qrow不耐烦地咋舌，James还真的想了想：“我没有照明设备，补给也用完了，如果还要确保执行任务，那就只能和你们随行了。”

说着他露出十分抱歉的神色，态度居然严肃又真诚。Qrow没有办法，翻了个白眼，转身向营地走去，James跟在他后面，疾跑两步追上来。

“Branwen教授，还有一件事。”他叫道，“现在我被发现，已经算任务失败，只是请你不要报告给军部。”

Qrow叹了口气：“没问题，我欠你一条命。”

他们又走了一段路，James又在背后叫住他：“Branwen教授。”

Qrow转回头，耐心耗尽：“又有什么？”

“我能叫你Qrow吗？”他问。

于是James Ironwood留在了Branwen教授的考古队里。他意外地懂一些发掘，塌方的通道需要重新开挖，多一个人手总是好事，因此学生们对他都很友好。Qrow经常拉他一起研究地图，发现他的见解和学院居然有些相似。

他们倒认为James是个好人，毕竟他救了Qrow，但James是个奇怪的军人。他懂得考古和建筑，从不摘下手套，不和他们一起用餐，也不向军部联系。Qrow有时会问他到底是来做什么的，每一次他都认真地抬起头，钴蓝色的眼睛向Qrow看过来，说：“我是来保护你的。”

一周之后他们清理了一半的塌方，在破损的地板上重新搭了步道。但前方从Qrow踩塌地板的位置开始，顶梁逐渐断裂，挖开泥土也无法阻止天花板陷落。Qrow急着赶回进度，立刻要进去勘探，James拉住他，一只脚踩在步道上试了试，感觉还算坚固，这才松开手放他过去。

Qrow没有走，站在原地惊愕地看着他，James关切地和他对视，似乎在问他为什么还不过去。他愣了一下，转头走开。

他带过很多学生，参与过十年来所有的大型发掘，在遗迹里很少有人做这种事，因为考虑到不论是队友或同事的关系，这样已经是多此一举的过分关照了。

他不愿意想得太多，但James一直很古怪，有时他从报告里抬起头，会看到James正在盯着他，用和现在一样关切的眼神。假如他们是同事，Qrow可能会猜到一些不合时宜的缘由，但他至今不太相信James是真的迷路走到考古队前面的，如果说他是军官，随身带的军备也太少了。

Qrow走到尽头，仔细扫描过塌方周边的结构，又举起相机，拍了几张照片。这时发掘过的通道都已经挂起了灯，几个学生同他商量了一阵，看到扫描结果后都有些丧气。

“怎么样？”James问他。Qrow摇了摇头，给他看扫描合成的照片，凸出土壤外的是天花板，整片倒折下来，插在碎石和铁块之间。

“除非把这个再装回去，不然上面要塌了。”Qrow用两根手指烦躁地弹着结构分析的资料，“还要让人运液压机进来，现在只能先把底下的部分清掉。”

James沉默地看着他，蓝眼睛里又露出那种关切的神色，过了半晌，他突然很郑重地问道：“你很着急吗？”

“急也没什么用。”Qrow叹气。

“我可以帮忙，”James说，“只要你同意的话。”

Qrow好笑地看了他一眼：“当然，你又不是我的学生，难道还要等我指导你。”

James点点头，像是很理所应当地笑了笑：“是，你要下指令。”

Qrow迷茫地看着他走到废墟前，右手抵住垂下来的天花板，弯下腰向一旁推过去。铺做步道的木板被他踩得一阵裂响，另一侧的土石震动了两下，有几块竟然落了下来。

塌下来的钢板被他推得向上弯折回去。考古队和挖掘的工人目瞪口呆地看着他一点点将天花板抬起来，金属在外力下发出僵硬的迸裂声，缓慢但稳定地升了上去。废墟的金石一摊摊地落在他的肩膀上，又滑落到他脚边，他沉稳地直起身子，仿佛高大的阿特拉斯托起天穹。

Qrow见过他用一只手卸掉一扇门，但从来没见过有人能把变形的钢板徒手扳回去。最后一声金属疲劳的吱嘎闷响，James Ironwood向上顶了一下，将它嵌回原位，扶在上面转过头。

“这样可以吗？”他平静地问。

现场很安静，没有人说得出话，Qrow看他远远地望着自己，呆愣地点了点头：“差不多……”

James于是松开手向他走来，身后传来一声布料撕扯的轻响，天花板的尖角勾脱了他的手套。

他在原地顿了一顿，每个人都看到那是只金属的手臂，在两只100瓦的矿能灯下冷冷地反着光。

“他是智能机！”有人叫了一声，人群窸窣起来，通道里蔓延起一股紧张的氛围。James向前迈了一步：“不，这是……”

有些工人举起挖掘用的铲具，Qrow伸出一只手，拦在人群前：“等等，先别打，你站住。”

他乖乖地站住了，教授用一沓侧过来的资料指着他：“你是人类吗？”

这是一条最简短的机器人测试，他苦笑了一下，脱下另一只手套——左手是人类的手——然后又解开军装的领扣：“我不知道我算不算人类，”James拉开衣领，机械与肉体的交界处露出泛白的伤疤，“我在服役的时候受过伤，你如果说我是半个机器人也没什么错。”

Qrow的表情惊讶又恍然，到最后变得愧疚起来，他放下资料，松了一口气：“抱歉，这里毕竟是大战争遗迹，我们有点敏感。”

James毫不设防地走了回来：“可以理解，不然我也不会戴手套。”

人群陆续地散开了，各自去清理天花板复原后留下的废墟。Qrow用余光看了他一眼，又小声说了句抱歉，James露出微笑，和他站在一起：“如果我真的是智能机，你是要用资料把我打散架吗？”

Qrow脸红了红，嘟囔了一句什么，似乎是“讨厌的军部人”。James将拳头盖在嘴唇上，忍住了一个偷笑。

这之后他们的进度快了很多，James帮他们搬走了最重的堵塞物。五天后他们撬开通道尽头的舱门，眼前是一间庞大的舱室。

他们没有进门，但Qrow粗略估计有上百平方米，中央摆着一台巨大的机器，两侧隐约有桌椅，像是个指挥室。

“是这个吗，教授？”Blake轻声问，年轻人的声音有些激动的颤抖，Qrow深吸了一口气，也很难保持平静：“应该就是这里。”

他打开手电走进房间，路过一排排破旧的操作台，踩着灰尘与石块来到机器前。这台机器长得很怪异，仿佛一个巨大的圆盘，底部有半透明的圆柱，可以看出纠缠的管线从下方连接到每一个操作台的计算机上。而操作台起码有二百多台，需要这样庞大的计算量，必然是件极其强大的武器。旧时代的人类为了对抗反叛的智能机，不得已造出了这样的战争机器。

Qrow蹲下身查看它的线路，在半透明的柱体外有一个红色的光点，他和这道激光打了个照面，光点闪了一闪，突然变成了数字。

5，4，3，2，1。

在这短短的五秒内他的脑海里闪过无数个猜测，最终认出了红外线炸弹，这种感度过高已被淘汰，只出现在教科书和偶尔一些古战场遗址上的触发式炸弹，在他的眼前倒数至零。

他什么也来不及反应，只能愣愣地盯着这排数字，接着James冲了过来，将他扑到了一排操作台下面。他看着James伸手去抓那颗炸弹，一声巨响，他的眼前炸开一片白光，耳朵里嗡嗡震鸣。

“James！James！”他在耳鸣中大叫，弹片刮破了他的眼睑，他闭着眼想冲出去。James怎么样了，他的机械手能不能挡得住……

有人把他从桌台下拖了出来，点亮了矿能灯。他擦掉眼睑上的血，睁开眼，看到灰霾里散落着炸毁的机器线路，还有一根合金的手指。

“James！”他跪到地上，摸索了一阵，找到了几块金属的残片。再向前一点，James倒在几米外的地板上，白色的军装焦黑破损，和衣物一起炸开的还有一层仿生皮肤。

James的皮肤下是金属和电路板。

他一半脸颊被弹片打得凹陷下去，无机质的眼球淡漠地看着前方，金属的头骨碎裂了，破开的脑部只有电路和断裂的管线。

他是一台智能机。

“Branwen教授……”Qrow抬起头，Ren想要扶他起来。他俯下身，甩开了所有人的手，在James已经破裂的头骨里几乎绝望地翻拣，拨开线路和支架，撬掉不相干的电路板，居然拈出了一张完好无损的芯片。

“抱歉，James。”他慎重地把芯片收在放工具的背包里，然后摇摇晃晃地站起来，绕着炸毁的机器又搜寻了一圈。

“继续吧。”他茫然地说。

智能机James Ironwood仍然躺在地上，零件四处飞散，所有人都心照不宣地避开他行走，围着机器开始了检测。Qrow靠在一架操作台上，一片震荡的理智逐渐清晰起来。

只有一种人会使用对体温过于敏感的红外线炸弹——智能机器人。大战争时代的智能机在这里留下了炸弹，但没能炸毁最终的武器，战争就此结束。

但武器是什么？他端详操作台上的电脑，看到了开机键，不抱希望地按了两下。

屏幕闪动着亮了起来，但线路已经炸断，显示没有连接。Qrow惊喜地调出离线模式，键盘缺损了好几个按键，但还有一套触屏系统。

他打开数据库，翻看操作指南，里面写满了怪异的说明，像是“横向调整时间经度”、“导入光子质能比方程”等和杀伤力武器毫不相干的指导。

他继续往下看了几页，心脏狂跳，一种巨大的震动从他的意识里翻涌出来：这是一台时间机器，人类最后的武器是时间。

“这是……”他声音颤抖地说，“这是时间机器。”

“不可能。”Yang震惊地看着数据库。

“那James为什么会是智能机？”Qrow说，“智能机在大战争之后就已经绝迹了。”

他看了看那台庞大的机器，又从背包里掏出芯片，久久地凝视着掌心。

“我明白了，”他说，“是我造出来的。”

“你在开玩笑，”Yang低声打断他，“现在没有人敢造智能机！有感情的机器会引发战争的！”

“不，一定是我，他懂得考古学，是我教给他的。”他转过视线，James残破的机体堆成一摊难以辨认的合金，“他是个没有起源的悖论，我会造出他，这台机器也会修好……他说他是来保护我的，他就是这个意思。”

“教授……”Yang难以置信地看着他。

Qrow握住那张芯片，仿佛一颗机械的心脏在他的手心里搏动。他能感觉得到，James正在未来等他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实这篇还有一个自己的标题，我想叫它悖论


End file.
